


Exposed

by dreamdustmama



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdustmama/pseuds/dreamdustmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur followed Merlin that first time, he had no idea where it would eventually lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

The first time was an accident.

Arthur was stalking through the castle halls, looking for Merlin, when he spotted a tell-tale flash of red and brown disappear around a corner. Scowling, Arthur hurried after his manservant; whatever he was doing could bloody well wait.

He turned the same corner Merlin had just in time to see him glance around before slipping into an unused bedchamber. Arthur's eyes narrowed and he, too, glanced around the empty corridor before easing through the shadows and up to the door.

For whatever reason, Merlin hadn't closed it all the way, and Arthur was able to just see into the dim, dust-filled room. He couldn't see Merlin, however, and so—making sure to keep to the shadows—he reached out and pushed slightly on the cool wood.

The door opened further, but Arthur still couldn't see Merlin. What he did see was a tall mirror propped against the one visible wall. It was covered in a thick layer of dust, but he could still easily make out the image of Merlin reflected within.

As Arthur watched, Merlin settled lazily into a simple wooden chair and immediately reached down to undo his trousers. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Arthur's own eyes widened and he felt himself tense. What in God's name was Merlin _doing_?

A slight groan sounded from inside the room, and Arthur found himself frozen to the spot as the reflection of Merlin pushed his trousers down and pulled his cock out. He was hard, and from the echoing sound of half-pain-half-relief he was most likely very close already.

Arthur stared as Merlin began to move his hand, firm strokes from the base to the head. To his shock, he found himself completely entranced and growing hard. He was unable to drag his eyes away as Merlin's jaw fell slack and he let out several short, breathy moans.

Merlin's hand moved quickly over his cock, twisting slightly at the head and catching the liquid that was sure to be there, spreading it back down. Arthur's breath hitched and he refused to think about what he was doing as he shoved his hand into his own britches.

He was achingly hard, heavy and hot in his grip. His eyes remained locked onto Merlin's image as he began to stroke himself, fast and hard. Merlin bit his bottom lip, hips thrusting jerkily off his chair as his hand stripped his cock.

Arthur choked back a whimper and matched his pace to Merlin's, his eyes locked onto Merlin's cock. He felt a flush rise up his neck to his face and he couldn't help but buck helplessly into his own hand. Heat curled itself through his belly and he trembled with the effort to remain silent.

Suddenly Merlin's back arched and he let out a harsh cry, come spilling over his fingers. Arthur quickly stuffed his fist into his mouth and bit down hard, coming into his other hand with a shudder. When his vision cleared, it was to see Merlin carefully tucking himself back into his trousers.

Arthur left as quietly as he could, wiping his hand clean on the inside of his tunic.

~*~

The second time wasn't on purpose, but it wasn't entirely an accident either.

Arthur had given Merlin a bundle of his clothes to be washed, and to Arthur's surprise he took them and left without a single complaint. Arthur stared after him for several blank seconds before raising an eyebrow and following.

His heart began to pound as he slipped through the shadows, trailing after Merlin as quickly and quietly as he could. Arthur's mouth was dry and his hands trembled slightly, and when he saw Merlin duck into that same room as before he sucked in a sharp breath.

Fortunately Merlin had left the door cracked open again, and after dumping Arthur's clothes onto the bed he settled into the same chair. This time Arthur was ready as Merlin shoved his trousers down and took his cock in his hand.

He pushed his own hand into his britches and wrapped it around himself, watching in the mirror as Merlin immediately took up a steady pace. Arthur matched his rhythm, breathing carefully through his nose as he pulled on his cock.

It didn't take long before Merlin reached climax, and Arthur quickly followed suit. This time he left before the aftershocks had completely worn off.

~*~

The third, fourth, and fifth times were on purpose.

Arthur would follow Merlin every time he left the chambers, hoping that he would be able to watch again as Merlin pleasured himself. His heart would pound and his hands would get slick with sweat, but now that he _knew_, there was no way he could stop.

~*~

The sixth time, Merlin caught him.

Arthur had been lurking in the shadows of the corridor where the bedchamber was, hoping that Merlin would decide that without a Prince to immediately serve he would have time for a quick break. It wasn't the most dignified thing to do, but Arthur really couldn't care less at that point.

After what seemed like far too long, Merlin appeared from around the corner. Arthur straightened in his hiding place, watching with eager eyes as Merlin paused just outside the door and tilted his head oddly, brow furrowing.

The hesitation only lasted for a second, however, and he pushed the door open and slipped into the room. Arthur held his breath and counted to thirty before stepping carefully from his spot in the shadows and moving toward the door.

Once he was able to see Merlin's reflection in the mirror, cock already in hand and breathless sounds echoing through the room, Arthur wasted no time in sliding his hand into his britches and taking hold of his own cock. He bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep any sound from escaping.

The pace was slower this time than the others before, and though frustrated at first Arthur soon relaxed into the rhythm and began to enjoy the lazy pleasure. He let his eyes drift shut on a particularly sharp stroke downward, breath catching in his throat.

When he opened his eyes again it was to see a dusty mirror void of Merlin's reflection.

Arthur froze, his heart stopping and his hand automatically tightening around himself. He had no time to react before the door was pulled all the way open and he was yanked into the bedchamber. A strangled gasp escaped him as he was shoved against the wall next to the hastily slammed door.

Arthur blinked in shock at Merlin, who was standing in front of him with dark, pupil-blown eyes and parted lips and a faintly amused expression. Belatedly, Arthur realized that he still had his hand down the front of his britches.

He very slowly pulled it out, causing Merlin's gaze to flick down to Arthur's obvious arousal and then back up. There was a quick flash of teeth, a wicked grin that should have warned Arthur something was about to happen.

As it was, he could barely think past _Oh, fuck_.

So it was a bit of a surprise to find Merlin suddenly pressed against him, pinning him to the stone wall at his back. Arthur opened his mouth to say something—_anything_ to keep Merlin from thinking he was some sick pervert—and found himself with another pair of lips against his.

Merlin kissed him roughly, their teeth clacking together as he licked into Arthur's mouth, making him groan. He returned the kiss almost desperately, hands scrabbling at Merlin's hips and gripping tight enough to bruise, whimpering as Merlin rocked hard against him.

Merlin pulled away with a gasp and then reached down to undo the laces on Arthur's britches. He vaguely realized that Merlin was still exposed, and groaned as he looked down between them. Merlin made a strangled noise and then Arthur felt cool air and warm, hard flesh against his.

Merlin ground their hips together, sliding his hands down Arthur's arms to wrap around his wrists. He gripped them tightly as he thrust, pressing Arthur harder against the wall with every movement. Arthur shuddered, his hips arching up to meet Merlin's.

Merlin groaned and crushed their mouths together again, bringing Arthur's wrists up above his head to pin against the wall with one hand. Arthur's breath stuttered out when he felt Merlin's other hand suddenly slide between them to wrap around both of their cocks.

Arthur bucked wildly against Merlin as he stroked them together, grip tight and sure. The pace was fast and immediate, Merlin squeezing and sliding his thumb over the heads on every upstroke. Merlin pulled back from the kiss, eyes burning into Arthur's, mouth red and swollen.

Arthur struggled to breathe, hands curling into fists as Merlin's grip tightened around his wrists. He felt as though Merlin were taking him apart piece by piece, exposing the most hidden depths of himself with a promise to put him back together again, a better man than before.

Arthur came without warning, his entire body stiffening and his eyes rolling back in his head, spilling over both of them. Merlin's resulting groan was broken and stuttered, and his cock pulsed against Arthur's as he followed him over the edge.

After a few long moments Merlin slowly released his grip on Arthur's wrists and buried his head in Arthur's shoulder. Arthur wrapped one arm around Merlin's waist and slid the other into the sweat-damp curls at the back of his neck, pressing a kiss onto his temple.


End file.
